


Promise

by flyingorfalling



Series: Anniversaries [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingorfalling/pseuds/flyingorfalling
Summary: A series of one shots that follows Tony and Pepper through their anniversaries. I guess there's not much else to say except there will be many of them, as they rightly deserve.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Anniversaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Since the MCU timeline is a big mess, I can do no wrong, so this is me assuming they got married and had Morgan not long after Tony came back from space, which would make her about four in Endgame.

Pepper felt like she had just gotten back to sleep when she woke again. It was to the sound of a voice singing, a voice so soft and sweet that it seemed to be part of the air she breathed. She opened her eyes slowly, and only a bit, peeking through her lashes. It was still early, the sun barely risen, so the light filtering through the shutters was dim and gray, and she guessed that it must be about five o'clock. Tony stood by the crib, rocking their two-months old daughter in his arms while he sang quietly to her.

Pepper closed her eyes again and just listened to the words Tony sang. His soft voice was as intimate as a kiss. She had always loved how it could make her feel. Some days his voice poured over her like warm cream, and it seemed to have the same effect on their baby. Hearing his voice, she calmed down immediately. The way he spoke, and the way he sang, was a gift in those exhausting moments when she had to deal with a fussing baby. He was a hands-on father and a loving partner, always making sure that the baby was taken care of, so Pepper could rest.

One of the biggest challenges as a new mother was to figure out how to breastfeed Morgan successfully, because Pepper was beside herself from exhaustion and stress—the baby feeding for hours at a time, and tender, painful nipples. Adjusting to this new little roommate who was only wreaking havoc on her sleep schedules, her laundry volume, and her looks had caused a few breakdowns. But sometimes, it was as little as a smile that Tony put on her face that immediately made her feel better, uplifted her.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Pepper whispered, her eyes fluttering open. She was far too happy to wipe the smile from her face as she gazed up at the husband she adored.

Tony looked at her and noticed how she was glowing from happiness. “Happy anniversary, darling,” he murmured, smiling down at her, his face full of love. He turned to put the sleeping baby back in its wooden crib, then walked to the bed and lay down next to her. “C'mere," he said quietly, inviting Pepper into his arms. When she snuggled up to him, he hugged her tightly to his chest.

He held her for a few minutes, his chin resting on her head. Not quite asleep, not quite awake, Pepper found it to be a tranquil place, safe. She knew that feeling would never change. After everything that had happened to him—him being trapped in space and almost dying—she could never get enough of Tony’s hugs. She was so lucky, so very lucky, she hadn’t lost him forever. Pepper didn’t even notice the tears until she could taste them on her lips. Her eyes, which had instantly closed at his touch, opened, and she shifted in his arms and tilted her head to meet his gaze.

She brushed at his hair with gentle fingers, barely a touch, just that whisper of movement against his skin, but Tony felt it right through to his bones. He looked at her as if he would capture her with his eyes, install her forever in his soul, and then take her with him into eternity. With a lovesick smile, he lowered his head until his lips teased over her mouth. He took the kiss deep, gradually deep so that the warmth from it flushed over her. The intimacy of it shimmered through her. Her lips had been made for kissing him, she thought.

“I love you,” she whispered, as her fingers dragged over his skin, his arms and the puckering scars on Tony’s chest—a constant reminder to never take life for granted, especially their life _together_.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, her touch making the tiny hairs on his body stand up. “And I still can’t believe we’re actually married.” As he stared into her eyes, he sighed contentedly.

She grinned slightly. “And we have a baby,” she said. “Can you believe _that_?”

Tony chuckled, shaking his head. “Who would’ve thought we’d end up here, Potts?” he remarked, smirking.

“I certainly didn’t, but—“

“But?”

“But I’m not complaining,” she said, smirking back at him. There was a moment of silence, then she spoke, “I knew motherhood wasn’t going to be easy, but our daughter really is a bit of a handful.”

Laughing, Tony pecked her lips. “She’s _my_ daughter, honey. You should’ve known that the moment she came out.”

“Yeah, you know, maybe I was hoping she’d be a bit more like me.”

“She’s definitely as beautiful as you are,” Tony said with a smile, as he tucked a strand of Pepper’s hair behind her ear.

“Oh, please, I look like—“

“Like you just had a baby,” he stated. “And you look great, even with those dark bags under your eyes and your cheeks pocked with pores.” Pepper’s eyes widened in shock, and Tony cackled, giving her a fleeting kiss. “Relax, honey, I’m kidding. You look fine.”

“I don’t feel fine. I feel exhausted.”

“Pep...” He smiled gently. “You’re doing everything you can. You’re a great mom. The _best_. And Morgan, she’s—“ Just then, the baby suddenly started crying. “Awake.”

“She must be hungry.” Without hesitating, Pepper crawled out of bed and went to take care of the infant. She lifted Morgan up into her arms, talking softly to her while she got back to bed.

"I wish you'd jump that fast when I'm hungry," Tony quipped, watching her as she sat down, resting her back against the headboard.

"I know you do," Pepper burst out in a hearty laugh, pulling her top up to do her motherly duty of giving her baby something to eat. She cradled one of her breasts in her palm and led the nipple to her daughter’s lips. Greedily, Morgan sucked the tit into her mouth, her crying and fussing stopping instantly.

Tony loved watching Pepper breastfeed, particularly because she never minded when he softly caressed her at the same time. He nudged closer to her, draping one arm around her shoulders and stroking her arm that held their daughter with the other. When Pepper turned her head to face him and smiled, he responded by taking her lips and kissing her. And just like that, Tony felt himself get hard under the sheet that covered his lower half.

After Morgan had become so relaxed she fell asleep at one breast before her mother could even offer her the second, Pepper launched herself off the bed and laid the baby back in her crib. As she turned around, Tony’s lecherous gaze slipped over her hair, then fell lower and clung. That's when she realized, she hadn't pulled her top back down. Rejoining her husband in bed, she smirked, and made no move to hide her bare chest from him. She just looked him straight into the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You good there, honey?"

Tony nodded. "I just realized my daughter and I are craving the same things," he spoke, licking his lips as he stared at her.

"Oh," Pepper acted innocently. "You mean these?" She cupped her boobs with both hands. Tony nodded again. "Well..." She turned sideways, her body facing him. "They're all yours now."

Watching her pull the top over her head to take it off, he felt himself becoming even more aroused at the thought of making love to her. His eyes transfixed on her as she stripped her panties down her legs, asking him, if she had to do everything herself, and Tony knew she wasn't really complaining. The way she undressed was lascivious, like she was deliberately trying to turn him on—and it worked. Raw desire now flooded through every fiber of him as his naked wife leaned into him.

"You think we can do this without waking up the baby?" she purred, dropping a hard kiss on his mouth.

"No," Tony rasped, which was the only thing he was capable of getting past his lips.

He wasted no time to capture her breasts, drinking their essence as if he were a parched man wandering the desert and she the only fountain within miles. He used his body weight to get Pepper to lay on the mattress, all the while keeping his mouth to her nipples. Touching her, tasting her, made him feel like he was about to drown in the ocean of passion and desire.

Pepper took a swift intake of breath and arched her neck back. She had always enjoyed him caressing her, but ever since she had been pregnant, she felt like the sensation to her breasts, as well as every other body part, had increased. She felt his touch all the way to her center. She ached so much, felt so empty inside, that she thought it would kill her not to have him fill her up anytime soon. How was it even possible to feel so full and supercharged and yet ache with emptiness at the same time?

Taking his clothes off in a move so gentle it was hardly noticeable, Tony entered his wife slowly, and watched her as she made a small gasping noise, her eyes closed. When he was completely inside her, he stopped and looked at her. Pepper’s eyes snapped open. He had to smirk at her reaction. It was exactly what he had expected her to respond with. Teasing her was always fun, especially when she needed something only he could give her. He was totally in charge right now, and he loved it.

"What are you doing?" Pepper groaned.

"I'm not sure you can keep quiet," Tony remarked, grinning. "And one bit of advice Rhodey gave is to never, under any circumstance, wake a sleeping baby." Teasingly, only for a second, he slowly moved his hips, brushing against her inner walls, and noticed with a look of total satisfaction how strongly she reacted to it, so much so that she needed a moment to find her voice.

"I'm like a hundred kinds of horny right now and you want me to consider Rhodey’s advice?" Pepper complained, pushing her lower body against him and back, twice, as though she wanted to make this work on her own since he didn't seem willing to move.

"You want me to fuck you," Tony purred into her left ear, stating the obvious, and traced its contours with his tongue, pausing to nip her earlobe. He sucked the skin just below her ear, leaving a livid mark and Pepper moaned in pleasure.

Her hips began to pulse slowly as she moved on his hard dick, still inside her. Every passing second felt like an eternity. Tony’s tormenting mouth brushed across her lips. She felt coiled so tightly with desire she whimpered from the agony of it. She looked at him, her expression so desperate it was nearly comical. A low chuckle, male smugness made audible, vibrated along Pepper’s already strung-tight nerves.

“You got it, baby," he said in a voice so sexy it sent a shiver down her spine, making her shudder. Then he thrust deeply into her and she almost screamed at the sensation of his movement.

Capturing her lips once more, Tony delved his tongue into her sweet mouth as he continued to thrust into her. He withdrew and pushed deeper, faster, harder into her, stroke by stroke building an inferno of pleasure within. Pepper’s nails dug into his backside, her legs wrapped around his hips and she cupped his ass, digging her fingernails into his butt cheeks and encouraging him to go even deeper, harder, faster. Tony pulled in a sharp breath and started to pump in and out of her with such force now that it almost looked painful. But she told him to go harder, and so he did. He fucked her so hard the bed moved. Each fast stroke was like a mini-orgasm. Pepper cried out a few times, and he was certain she was indeed in a bit of pain but loved it anyway.

His rough grunts and growls rained down on her. Pepper watched him for a moment, staring in wonder at his face as Tony fucked the hell out of her. He slammed into her, holding on to her breasts with both of his hands, squeezing them. He locked his eyes on her, driving in, hitting a place that was his, only his. They kept staring intensely at each other and he could see in her eyes that she was about to come. He knew it was only a matter of seconds until he would be pushed over the edge as well. Pepper’s eyes fell shut and he felt her pussy clenching wildly around him. But the scream Tony heard then did not come from her, it came from their daughter.

Pepper’s eyes snapped open immediately when Tony stopped moving. "No," she gasped restlessly as her body burned and ached for that release. "Make me come... Please!"

"But our daughter... is crying." Tony tried to ignore the painful feeling of his cock, as stiff as a pike, inside her. Pepper shifted her hips, her inner walls clenching around his aching erection and Tony grunted loudly. "God, we're awful parents," he let out and thrust into her again, deep and hard, eager to finish what he had started. He had no thought of anything but his need to have her.

"Fuck, yes," Pepper cried out as he drove into her like an animal. She fought it off for as long as she could, but it was not even a minute until the wave of pleasure came over her. Screaming, she arched back and clawed at the sheets. She shuddered as she rode out her orgasm, leaving her gaze locked with Tony’s intensely staring eyes.

Then Tony came like an explosion as a surge of pure ecstasy ripped through his being. His eyes went hot, jaw bulging, the cords on his neck standing out as he powered into her. He emptied himself inside her, filling her to overflowing so her outpouring of juices mingled with his. Pepper’s legs fell away from his hips and Tony’s spent cock slipped from the clasping heat of her body dragging a moan from both of them. Still hard, Tony rolled off of her, panting heavily.

Pepper’s racing pulse began to slow. She caught her breath and forced it to become even again. "Wow," she gasped, turning her head to the side to look at him.

"Yeah," he said. "You sucked me completely dry," he laughed out softly.

"My mouth wasn't anywhere near your dick," Pepper argued, stifling a laugh.

"You know what I mean," Tony said, as he reached out his arm to pinch her. She tried to fight him off. "I'm pretty sure I just put another baby in there." He chuckled.

Pepper let out a low laugh and moved closer to him, pressing her lips to his mouth. "You know I'd have all your babies," she told him, as she dropped another kiss on his cheek. "Speaking of... You noticed, she's quiet now?" With a nod, she hinted to their baby's crib. "What do you think happened?"

"She died from embarrassment. I'm sure hearing her parents come so hard made her drop dead."

"Tony!” She reprimanded him with a light smack against the shoulder, laughing. “You don't joke about your baby dying.”

"I got this," he said, getting up.

As Pepper watched him walk in his naked splendor, she licked her lips. She could do this all day. Have sex with him, take care of their baby, and go back to fucking him. She didn't need anything else but him and that sweet little baby of theirs. If she had to spend the rest of her life in their bedroom with just the two of them, she'd be happy. That was how foolishly in love she was. Tony was the most loving husband, and the sweetest father, and she would always feel like the luckiest woman on earth to have him.

"Hey, cutest little thing," Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper. "You okay?" He lifted Morgan up into his arms, cradling her face against the crook of his neck. "Come on, let's go see Mama." When he looked at Pepper, Tony had a huge grin on his face. "What do you say to some naked cuddling with this one?"

"Well, she definitely loves to be naked," Pepper said with a smirk. “And she loves when I cuddle her. I guess, she gets that from you.”

“You know I could spend all our anniversaries like this?” Tony sighed happily, settling the baby between their bodies as they lay down. He put a hand to Pepper’s cheek and smiled. “Let’s promise ourselves to never let this day go by unnoticed... like it doesn’t mean anything.” He blinked back a tear. “Because it means _everything_ to me.”

“I promise you,” she whispered, touched by the emotion she could see in his eyes.

“And I promise _you_ ,” he repeated her words, as he pulled her close, sealing that promise with a kiss.


End file.
